In Villainous Hands v2
by LinnieG
Summary: Basically just PWP, contains a threeway between Lifty, Shifty, and Splendid. Does not contain incest.


**Part I**

"We'll make you a proposition," Shifty smirked at the blue hero in front of him.

"What kind of proposition?" Splendid raised an eyebrow at the comment.

No more than a few minutes earlier, Lifty and Shifty had bound and gagged two little girls by the names of Giggles and Petunia, and stolen the money the girls had earned. Splendid was late to save them. The two girls were still whimpering and squirming at the feet of the twins.

"Shut up!" Lifty kicked Giggles in the chest, making her start to let out muffled sobs.

"Lifty!" Splendid snapped. He finally sighed in defeat, "Alright, both of you, please... stop this destruction, I'll do anything you ask as long as you let them go."

The twins snickered to each other, "That's more like it," they said in unison. The twins untied the two girls, who quickly bolted away in fear and slight confusion. "Come with us," the twins ordered Splendid, who reluctantly followed behind them.

The twins lead him to an old apartment building and up to the first floor. There awaited a room, a very disgusting room. The couch seemed to be moldy, the tiles and rugs dirty and stained, and the smell- good Lord the smell- was retched enough to make you drop dead.

"Ugh..." Splendid groaned in disgust, "This place is horrible."

"Shut up!" Lifty and Shifty snapped at him.

"It's the best we could do!" Shifty yelled.

"Yeah! We're not wasting money on you!" Lifty yelled too.

"On me?" Splendid raised an eyebrow.

Shifty glared at Lifty, who looked like he just spilled a secret.

"Fine, might as well tell you since my idiot brother already spilled the secret – " Shifty smacked Lifty over the head, as Lifty winced and whined in return. "We had something special planned for you."

"Special?" Splendid scoffed slightly at the comment.

A growl came from the twins, "Yes! We want to – "

"Alright, enough. Just tell me what you want so I can go. I don't need to be wasting my time here!" Splendid snapped at them with a scowl.

The twins were quiet for a moment. Lifty grabbed the red velvet box that contained Splendid's weakness, causing Splendid to wince from the pure sight and idea, as Lifty handed the box to Shifty, who snickered and smirked.

Splendid gulped, "A-alright, wh-what're you going to do?"

Shifty suddenly kicked Splendid in the stomach, causing Splendid to yell and fall to the ground. He clutched his stomach and screamed in pain, his stomach was still sore from the previous vomiting earlier.

"W-wha…"

"Shut up," Shifty scolded him. He grabbed Splendid's head and forced him to the ground, on his hands and knees.

"W-what are you doing…" Splendid groaned out quietly.

Lifty stood in front of him and started to undo his pants.

"It's my brother's first," Shifty smirked, "So make it good."

"F-first?" he gulped. Lifty blushed and pulled his erection out and shoved it near Splendid's face. Splendid winced and tried to pull away, but Lifty kept a firm grip on his head.

"S-suck…" he muttered while blushing.

"N-no!" Splendid yelled and tried to pull away again. Shifty kicked Splendid in the ass and yanked on his tail, making Splendid cry out and groan.

"Suck it!" Shifty yelled. Lifty cried out as Splendid took his erection into his wet mouth. Lifty let out a shaky moan from the hotness the area his erection was.

'This is disgusting…' Splendid's mind yelled at him. Although, his body was saying different things.

"Aah," Shifty smirked and snickered once he noticed the bulge near Splendid's groin, "You're liking this, aren't you?" Splendid stayed quiet and hesitantly moved his head, sucking on Lifty's erection. Lifty moaned happily with a blush on his face. Splendid slowly moved his head, sucking lightly, the more he continued the more his own erection responded.

'Ugh, I feel so dirty…' a slight blush crossed his cheeks as he sucked harder. Lifty's moaning kept a steady rhythm with Splendid's sucking. 'Nnn… I can't stop myself…!' Splendid suddenly gripped onto Lifty's hips tightly and shoved his erection in his throat. Lifty cried out loudly and released Splendid's head. The sudden shriek startled Shifty, who looked up and smirked at the sight before him.

Splendid moved his head more, sucking harder and harder. Lifty leaned back, resting his upper body on the floor while his hips were jerked up from Splendid sucking him.

"A-aah…" Lifty moaned out. He looked down at Splendid, who looked up at him in return, "U-use your tongue more…" Lifty muttered. Splendid blushed and nodded, licking the underside of Lifty's erection. He drew his tongue up to the tip and swirl it around the head of the erection. Shifty watched from near, getting slightly jealous of his brother.

"O-oh yeah..." Lifty moaned out and gripped onto the back of Splendid's head, "M-more..." Splendid blushed at the others moaning, he leaned down farther and hesitantly licked and nibbled at his testicles. Lifty twitched slightly and tossed his head back, a spasm vibrating down his spine.

Shifty soon grew jealous of watching his brother being sucked off, and Splendid quickly noticed this. He motioned for Shifty took come closer, which he hesitantly did. The squirrel yanked out Shifty's erection and stroked it with his free hand. Shifty's cheeks grew bright pink as a soft moan was released from his throat. Splendid continued sucking and stroking the twins, their moans seeming to match up in unison (with the occasionally word or plead being mumble from one of them).

"A-ah!" Lifty moaned loudly for a moment, "H-hey, st-stop it..." he panted at Splendid through lidded eyes. Splendid ignored and continued to suck. "R-really, st-stop it, s-stop! N-no! Y-you're gonna make me-" a loud moan came from him as suddenly his white seed shot out. Splendid gasped and gagged slightly as the hot liquid shot down his throat.

"O-oh..." he pulled away from Lifty's erection and whimpered, still stroking Shifty (whose moans had gotten louder, so he was close as well). Splendid looked down at his stroking hand and hesitantly placed his mouth down at Shifty's erection as well. Shifty moaned louder from the warmth of Splendid's mouth, sending him over the edge as he too released. Splendid quickly pulled back with a little whimper as the mixed sperm slowly slid down his throat and down his chin. The twins were in front of him and panting, both of their faces red and their thighs dripping with semen. Splendid simply looked at them both and waited for them to catch their breath.

"Heh..." Shifty mumbled and smirked slightly as he looked up at Splendid, "How's it taste?" Splendid's face turned red with a slight scowl.

"S-shut up..." he looked away blushing. The twins snickered at him.

"Lifty," Shifty smirked at his brother, "Keep an eye on him for a moment while I get something," the older one stood and went to another room for god knows what. Lifty scooted closer to Splendid and mumbled something to him.

"If my brother knew what I was about to do he'd call me a total pussy," he whispered and leaned in close, kissing the squirrel gently. Splendid blushed slightly but kissed back, gently curling his tail with Lifty's. They both let out a small whimper as their mouths were pried open with each others tongues, soon saliva dripping down their chins erupted more whimpers from them. Lifty's limp penis soon twitched in reaction and started to become erect. The hero noticed this and gently gripped it in his fist. The young thief yelped and whimpered again as Splendid slowly stroked.

"What are you doing?" the older raccoon had returned and caught the others in their kissing. The two jumped startled and quickly pulled apart, both of their faces flushed pink. Shifty snickered at the two when Splendid finally noticed the small container in Shifty's grip.

"What's that?" the hero asked. Shifty smirked and held up the container, it was shaped in a long tube-like shape and filled with a clear lavender tinted (and probably lavender scented as well) liquid. Shifty twirled the cap off and got down to the floor with the others, the thin scent wrapping around them. Shifty suddenly shoved three of his fingers into Splendid's warm mouth. The hero gasped and whimpered softly.

"Wet them with your tongue," Shifty whispered lustfully in his ear and smirked. Splendid hesitantly started to swirl his tongue around the digits. The older one blushed slightly and gently thrusts his fingers farther in the hero's mouth. Splendid moaned softly as he felt them being gently shoved a tad farther in his mouth and almost in his throat.

"Aah~" a slightly odd moan came around Shifty's fingers from Splendid's throat, odd by it being slightly muffled and a tad loud. The twins smirked and enjoyed watching and hearing him like this, Lifty's erection twitching in reaction slightly. The hero hesitantly drew his head back from Shifty's hand.

"C-can I ask, w-what's the purpose of me doing this...?" Splendid asked shyly, a cute expression plastered on his face. Shifty tried to ignore the face and get serious, a slight blush at his cheeks.

"J-just shut up and turn around..." he mumbled. The hero nodded slightly and rolled on his hands and knees with his rear in the air. Lifty had been sitting back and watching when he started to whisper to Shifty.

"Shifty, ca-can I do it?" he mumbled. Shifty snickered and smirked.

"A little anxious for your first time, eh Lifty?" Lifty blushed more and nodded slightly. He shoved his own fingers in his mouth and sucked at them. The young thief moved Splendid's tail away and blushed once his anus opening was visible. Lifty gently started to press his finger in, fingernail tip first. Splendid gasped harshly as he knew what was going to happen.

"W-wait- d-don't-!" he let out a shrill yelp as the others finger was slipped inside him. The hero's eyes widened with his mouth agape, a sliver of saliva sliding down his chin. Lifty gently pressed his finger in deeper, the walls of Splendid's anus instinctively clenching around it and getting hotter. The thief shyly pressed a second finger in, stretching out the tight ring of the muscle opening, making Splendid wail and cry out.

"I-it's almost over..." Lifty whispered softly and soothingly. Splendid was whimpering as he felt the fingers inside his never before touched anal regions. The young raccoon pressed yet another finger in, making Splendid cry out again. He slowly spread his fingers in the deep cavern, stretching the ting muscle ring. Soon the stretching pain ceased and Splendid slowly calmed, sniffling pathetically with small tears streaming in little pools at his lower eyelid and down his chin.

"O-ooh..." Splendid whimpered as the fingers continued to move inside him

"Enough," Shifty ordered his brother to stop, which he did. Splendid was left panting, still laying on his bent knees with his arms lazily tossed near his head. Shifty tossed the liquid-filled bottle to his brother and winked to him. Lifty gulped and nodded shyly. He tossed the lid away and poured a decent amount of the liquid into his hands. He gripped his own manhood and coated it in a thin coat of the lubricant. A sigh passed his lips as he got a firm grip onto Splendid's own hips and gently placed the head of his erection at the opening. Splendid cried out more as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"N-no! Please don't do this!" he cried. Lifty's ears lowered in pity as he looked back at his brother.

"What do I do..." he mumbled sadly. Shifty glared at him and shoved his brother, forcing him to penetrate the squirrel. They both let out a scream, Splendid from his first time being penetrating, and Lifty from being inside for the first time (none of them had wanted to admit it, but they were all virgins, Shifty included).

"Ooh..." Splendid groaned softly and clenched his eyes shut. Lifty gulped and gently moved his manhood inside him. The hero continued to cry out and groan as the young thief slowly increased his pace, thrusting faster with more friction. Suddenly, a sharp gasp came from the hero's throat. A warm pleasure slowly came in and blended with the pain. The mixture of the two senses made him realize what the 'hurt so good' he had heard of in the certain videos he had seen in the dark nights he spent alone in his home.

"Ah~" a small moan floated past his lips, audible by the twins, Shifty smirked and Lifty smiled, happy that he was starting to enjoy this. The younger raccoon continued to thrust and pound into the others prostate, the hero moaning more and more as a little dirty talk slipped past his lips.

"O-oh, yes... th-that feels... s-so... hu-hurts so good..." he mumbled out between moans. Lifty felt his erection getting harder inside from the lustful words that were coming out of the hero's mouth. Soon the pounding increased with more friction and pleasure, Splendid moaning louder and louder with the increase of the friction. The young thief continued slamming into the others rectum, the hero clenching around him more, making his anal opening tighter and tighter.

In the middle of their pleasure, Lifty pulled the shaft of his erection out until only the head of it was still buried inside the hero, he managed to lift Splendid's body up slightly and flip him on his back with his legs spread-eagle. He kept a grip on the point where his knees bent and continue to thrust inside him. Soon a loud wail erupted from the hero and an incredible pleasure overcame him. His back arched and his tail twitched and waved violently, his erection starting to twitch and his claws digging into the floor beneath him. He could feel the hot liquid quickly going up his erection until it finally burst out and his anal muscles tightly clenched around the object penetrating them. From the tightness of the area, Lifty felt his own orgasm quickly following as he cried out as well, the hot seed shooting out of the slit and into the tight cavern.

Soon they both collapsed in a heap of sweat covering their bodies and semen around their groins. They laid in the heated afterglow of sex, their hearts pounding and breathing uneasy. The young thief weakly pulled himself up and looked down at the hero; his face was red, eyes lidded with a few light tears in them that had stained his mask, and his tail waved and wagged violently as his legs trembled from the orgasm. Lifty's body was doing practically the same thing as he weakly struggled to pull himself off the others body. He stood shakily as his legs wobbled and quickly covered his now limp penis.

"My turn," a smirk crossed Shifty's lips with a small snicker. He stood and went over to Splendid, who was still on his back with his legs spread wide. Shifty got down on his knees, his erection already hard and dripping with pre-semen, and positioned his length at the very small hole. The hero didn't notice until it was forced into him, and let out a loud wail. Shifty grunted with a smirk as he shoved himself in deeper.

"Heh, you're still tight after all this," Shifty smirked again as he planted his hands at the ground near Splendid's hips and shoved into him more, Splendid's legs forced above his head. The raccoon wasted no time and immediately started to pound his erection in, slamming hard into the prostate and surrounding walls of it. Splendid let out loud cries and yells as he was repeatedly pounded into. Instead of pain and pleasure appearing once then going, they were blended together in a completely new feeling that seem to overcome him and become more powerful with every thrust.

Shifty's thrust slowed for a moment to change position, as he forced Splendid to lay on his side with his left leg still spread up in the air, and continued to thrust inside him. Splendid's groans and moans became louder, this position had given Shifty better access to his prostate. The pounding continued until Splendid's moans slowly became less audible and he was able to open his eyes (by instinct he had forced them shut, as do most creatures during sex). Shifty noticed this and growled slightly. He suddenly gripped Splendid's twitching erection, causing a loud moan. The raccoon started to stroke the hero violently in his fist, causing loud moans and squeals of pleasure from him.

Shifty continuously slammed and pounded into him, soon caused Splendid to get sore. Suddenly a scream came from the hero as he released his seed all over Shifty's hand. Shifty blushed and growled at this as he slammed harder into him, slightly angry and aroused at the fluid coating his hand.

"You dirty slut..." he growled with a grin. Splendid whimpered at his expression as he continued, "You love this, don't you?" Another more audible whimper came from him again as he shyly nodded his head. The thief continued to slam into him, feeling himself closer to release. Splendid noticed that nearby Lifty was stroking himself and moaning as he watched the other two have sex. In unison (though neither of them noticed), the twins had released at the same time with a loud groan. Splendid joined in as he felt the hot liquid being spewed inside his anus.

Shifty finally pulled out of the hot, wet cavern, making Splendid whimper softly. Shifty kept his position, panting with his limp penis still visible. Splendid collapsed on the floor, panting heavily with his legs clenched together, his rear still in great pain from being pounded and stretched out. Lifty was collapsed on the floor nearby, semen splattered on his thighs. Shifty nudged his brother with his foot.

"Hey, bro, what happened?"

Lifty panted and gulped to try and catch his breath, "I-I..."

Splendid slowly sat up, panting between words, "I-I have a suggestion for something to d-do while we all regain our sperm..." The twins listened.

The hero let out soft moans as he continued kissing Shifty, the younger twin behind him and currently making a small hickey at his neck. Shifty had his tail wrapped around Splendid's waist, while Lifty, on the other hand, had curled their tales together in a cute manor. The squirrel let out a moan as the twins smirked; Shifty forcing his tongue in the hero's mouth, while Lifty rubbed and massaged his thighs without actually touching his manhood. Splendid accidentally thrusted his hips up, another moan coming from him.

"T-touch me..." he whimpered to both of them, his erection dripping and needing to be stroked. The twins looked at each other, Shifty smirked and Lifty whimpered slightly with kind eyes.

"No," Shifty snickered.

"P-please... I-I feel so turned on from all this..." the hero kissed them both and moved his hips up, "Do something... please..."

Shifty snickered again while Lifty gulped slightly nervously. They both gripped one of the hero's legs and hoisted him up, forcing his legs apart. Splendid yelped slightly and gasped as he felt the two erections positioned at his only slightly stretched out hole.

"How's this?" Shifty snickered and smirked. He nodded to his younger twin who hesitantly nodded back. They both started to lower Splendid's body as his tight anus engulfed their dripping members. The hero yelled loudly as he set his legs down on the floor and forced their erections farther inside himself.

"Y-ye-yes..." he groaned in pleasure, "Fa-farther... De-deep-deeper..." The twins moaned in unison, their eyes lidded as Shifty kept a grip on Splendid's hips while Lify was holding onto his waist and swirling his tongue around one of the hard pink nipples. The squirrel squealed in pleasure as he moved his hips and the erections moved deeper inside him. The twins thrusted as the hero continued moving his hips, the two erections pounding and stretching out the tight cavern.

Another scream came from the hero as the twins slammed into his prostate yet again. They continued to slam and pound inside him, Splendid squealing and moaning. He gripped his own length and stroked himself in unison with the thrusting. He thrusts his hips forward, giving some more room to the twins thrusting into him. They groaning and moaning all matched up, until semen starting dripping and leaking out. The twins yelled and released their hot seed inside him. Splendid wailed and shot his own semen up in the air and splattered against his own chin.

To end the "festivities," per say, of that night, Splendid laid on his back with the twins propped up on their knees next to him. The three men were all moaning and panting a lot softer than they had been before. Splendid would occasionally sit up and lick or suck at one of their erections. Lifty was the first one to release, he tossed his head back with a slight grunt and his semen dripped out and landed on Splendid.

"Mmm..." the hero could help but mumble in ecstasy at this, he gripped onto Shifty's erection as well, "You too..." He started to stroke quickly, making Shifty moan and groan. He let out a grunt as well and also released on Splendid. The hero smiled and moaned as he continued to stroke himself, soon finding his own release.

The twins stood and quickly fixed themselves, as they left the hero panting and covered in semen.


End file.
